


Jeweled Crosses

by LilliesSweets



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Edgy, F/F, F/M, M/M, all names of chapters are song names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliesSweets/pseuds/LilliesSweets
Summary: The cold hand of hers, her spirit drifting off."I will love you, forever, my king of the underworld.""So will I, darling."





	

"There," you say, placing the blue piggy bank on your vanity. You are dressed in a plaint white tank-top, pink booty shorts, and not-fur-lined black boots. You're home is a quaint cottage, though it has a lot of space. Your bedroom and living rooms are the biggest rooms, but all this was interrupted by one thought.

Cancer. Leukemia. It runs in your family. Your dad died from it. 

You fell into the hole on Mt. Ebott in an attempt to commit suicide after you were diagnosed on your birthday. The words "cancer", "leukemia", terminal", and "death" were rooted into your mind, growing into a suicidal disorder. You sigh, plopping onto your soft bed, tired from the heat (even though you had the air conditioning on) and working. This place called Hotland is your home, and Alphys is like a sister to you. You turn on your laptop, popping in a anime DVD for Black Butler. "Today is my own day, and no-one can stop me." You say, singing the theme song. Nobody cared for you accept for Alphys. You tear up, thinking about your family...and the human living with Alphys.


End file.
